


Explanation

by Rakizna



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakizna/pseuds/Rakizna
Summary: Bruce Wayne has a problem. Damian gets to explain what went wrong.





	Explanation

Bruce Wayne had a problem. Unfortunately, it wasn’t the kind of problem that he could solve by putting on a black suit with a cape. No; he could easily solve  _ that  _ kind of problem. But this wasn’t anywhere close to being a Batman problem. This was all on Bruce. 

He looked around at the wreckage that had once been the manor’s dining room in despair: once-white banner torn down onto the floor, writing illegible; confetti soaked with spilled punch; the cookies that Alfred had baked with so much care strewn all over the lavishly carpeted floor. Bruce sighed and shook his head, crossing his arms in frustration as he gazed down at the rambunctious twelve-year-old who was shaking his head furiously. 

“This was  _ not  _ my fault, Father! I can explain!” Damian insisted before Bruce could even formulate a sentence. 

“Whether it was your fault or not, you still need to clean it up. And  _ you  _ get to explain to Dick what happened to his birthday party.” 

Bruce walked off with a lightened load. Problem solved. 


End file.
